El Fantasma de Godric Gryffindor
by tikymim
Summary: bueno mi primer fic y ni siquiera es mio traducido y el nombre en ingles es the ghost of godric gryffindor


El Fantasma de Godric Gryffindor

Capitulo 1 El niño que murió

Albus Dumbledore miraba fijamente y pensativamente a la antigua caja de madera puesta en un librero en el gabinete de los Fundadores entre medio de la espada de Godric Gryffindor y el sombrero seleccionador. La caja era larga, delgada y decorada con pequeños grifos volando alrededor intercaladamente en un minucioso patrón geométrico. Después de unos momentos de profunda contemplación el ondeo su varita murmurando un conjuro lo que causo que la tapa se fuera para atrás. Un brillo puro de blanca luz surgió de la caja por un momento y después una varita negro oscuro subió grácil mente hacia arriba flotando hacia su extendida mano.

Como el sintió el gentil surgir de energía corriendo por la varita que el conocía con claridad de que el "sueño" del que el despertó no era un sueño sino una visión; sino una comunicación del mundo de brujas y brujos hace mucho tiempo ido de esta tierra.

El se ha despertado como el quería cuando la demanda del mundo permite tales lujos en la mañana tarde con el calor de su oficina llena de luz solar. Despacio el se pone alerta de una bonita pero extraña cazadora canción la cual al principio viene de muy lejos pero gradualmente se acerca. Un blanco brillo aparece alrededor de el. Luego muy lento comienza a tener la forma de un mago. Era de un mago que el conocía perfectamente de las muchas pinturas y esculturas de los fundadores que estaban expuestas sobre Hogwarts. Era Grodic Gryffindor o mejor dicho el espíritu de Godric Gryffindor.

"_Yo vengo trayendo un mensaje de los espíritus de los grandes magos y brujas de la luz",_

dijo el espíritu en una voz sobrenatural.

"_Estamos muy preocupados sobre el ascenso de Voldemort y de las fuerzas de la oscuridad. La luz esta en un peligro muy grave. el verdadero futuro de la raza del mago cuelga precisamente en el balance."_

"_Como tu ya debes saber nosotros del mundo de los espíritus estamos incapacitados de actuar directamente en el mundo viviente. Nosotros tenemos sin embargo hemos divisado una forma de ayudar a aquellos del lado de la luz, en el momento de la lucha la cual se avecina" _

"¿Pero como es eso posible?" pregunto Dumbledore

"_El alma de un niño recientemente salido del mundo ha sido seleccionado para este propósito. Cada uno de los grandes magos y brujas de la luz ha bendecido esa alma con sus propios poderes y magia. Fue un reto formidable encontrar un alma que era capaz de tales dones, una con las cualidades de la grandeza, compasión, valentía e in egoísmo. La tentación de abusar tal enorme cantidad de poder seria enorme"_

"¿Pero como puede ser?" musito Dumbledore. "¿Alguien recientemente murió? No puedo pensar en nadie con tales extraordinarias cualidades morales"

"_Ah pero no es de tu mundo pero si sabe todo. Creo que te vas a sorprender. El se aparecerá en esta misma oficina al mediodía. To lo llamaras por el nombre de ´Rick Godfry. Me gustaría que le dieras mi varita que ha estado en estos pasados mil años en el estante de los Fundadores"._

Con eso la imagen de Godric Gryffindor desapareció y la visión termino.

-------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore puso la varita de Godric Gryffindor en su escritorio. Era mediodía; el sentía gran anticipación, pero mucho mas que eso un sentido de optimismo y esperanza que el no a sentido en muchos meses. Después de los eventos del último año escolar culminaron con la confrontación de los mortifagos y finalmente Voldemort el mismo en el Ministerio de Magia, el mundo mágico lentamente había descendido en la oscuridad.

Aunque Fudge al fin había sido forzado a dar a conocer el retorno el Voldemort su respuesta había sido mas mala que su previa política pretendiendo que todo era un cuento de hadas inventado por Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potree.

Fudge inmediatamente declaro un ´Estado de Emergencia. El emitió un decreto disolviendo el Wizengamot y todo cuerpo judicial. El emitió un decreto disolviendo todo comité ministerial y puso todos los poderes al Ministro de Magia –el mismo, Cornelius Fudge. El impuso total censura en los medios ahora no había plataforma para desmentir o criticar estas autoritarias medidas.

Todo esto estaba hecho en el nombre de la seguridad. Pero de hecho Fudge no estaba haciendo nada para resistir a Voldemort y sus mortifagos. La división de Aurores había sido eliminada, todo pero algunos ´si magos y brujas quienes eran preparados para hacer el consejo de Fudge con ´no preguntas hechas fueron removidas. Los que quedaban no estaban comprometidos con batallas contra los mortifagos si no forzando el ´Estado de Emergencia de Fudge.

La mayoría de los mortifagos envueltos en la batalla en el Ministerio de Magia habían alegado que estaban bajo la maldición Imperius y fueron perdonados por Fudge quien era rumoreado que recibió carretillas llenas de oro de Lucius Malfoy por su ´piedad. Solo aquellos como los Lestranges que recientemente se habían escapado de Azkaban eran convictos, pero nadie sabía que había pasado con ellos o donde estaban. Lo más probable es que estaban de regreso en el servicio de Voldemort.

La única oposición de Voldemort era la de la del Fenix. Fudge había publicado un decreto en que declaraba a la orden ser un enemigo de la raza de los magos.

"Cuál es juego de Fudge?" era una pregunta preguntada con frecuencia alrededor en la orden. Albus Dumbledore dudó que Fudge era un comedor de la muerte o aún particularmente comprensivo a la causa de Voldemort. Pero él seguía siendo claramente en su bolsillo, o más exacto los bolsillos de Lucius Malfoy, que eran profundos y alineados con oro. Fudge fue rumoreado por haber escondido lejos una montaña de oro en su cámara acorazada de Gringotts. Pero Dumbledore lo consideraba probablemente más que la avaricia llana que Fudge era motivado - era su lujuria para la energía. Fudge fue determinado para guardar el asimiento de los reinados de la energía, no importa qué, viene infierno o agua alta - o Voldemort. Quizás él había decidido que el señor oscuro era probable ganar en el extremo, y si él fuera obediente, e hizo hacer una oferta de Malfoy y otros poderes de Voldemort, al señor oscuro lo vería como activo y a la izquierda solo a su pequeño imperio.

El ensueño de Dumbledore fue interrumpido por el aspecto repentino muy de asustar-mirar a un muchacho, estando parados apenas algunos pies lejos de su gran escritorio. Dumbledore se levantó para saludar al muchacho, que saltó detrás de él con una expresión en su cara de la incredulidad y del choque completo. "Albus… Dumbledore?" él murmuró a si mismo. ¿"Cómo puede eso ser? Ningún… esto…es justo un sueño."

"Oh no," dijo Dumbledore, "esto no es un sueño. Soy lo más ciertamente posible profesor Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria, y es mi gran placer, Rick Godfry, darte la bienvenida a Hogwarts."

"Rick Godfry?" dijo a muchacho. De "Rick Godfry mi nombre no es, mi nombre es, yerra… um… el um mi nombre……" Después de algunos momentos de angustiosos pensamiento él finalmente dijo, "¿cómo es que no puedo recordar mi propio nombre pero sé el tuyo, cómo puede ser?"

"Bien Rick," musito Dumbledore que cabeceaba su cabeza cuidadosamente de lado a lado, "muerte es quizás el misterio más grande de la vida. Hay muchas teorías que especulan sobre el viaje del alma sobre muerte, pero nadie realmente sabe con certeza, qué sucede."

"¿Qué?" dijo el muchacho dando una sacudida eléctrica, "me dice que morí…." Él se detuvo brevemente por un momento y entonces el mirar alrededor en el asombro, continuado, "¿… y esto es el cielo?"

Ningún Rick," rió Dumbledore. "Nuestro mundo - el mundo wizarding - no es cielo. Tristemente, está muy lejos de ese estado feliz en este tiempo. Pero sí, es verdad que moriste. No puede tú recordar nada en todo alrededor tu muerte, o tu vida anterior?"

El muchacho parado perdió en el pensamiento para un minuto o dos, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza de lado a lado. Él intentaba agarrar en las memorias evasivas de la vida que él había perdido, pero se parecían deslizarse lejos y disolver mientras que él alcanza hacia ellas. Dumbledore tomó la oportunidad de escudriñar al muchacho que estaba parado frente a él.

Cerca de dieciséis, él pensó a se. Sí, por supuesto, eligieron a alguien la misma edad que Harry Potter, porque sentirán bien seguramente a camaradas. Él era un muchacho hermoso, con el pelo marrón oscuro y los ojos marrones cariñosos calientes. Su altura y constitución eran medias. Él tenía más la mirada de un erudito que un atleta. Era difícil decir exactamente cuáles era sobre él que era tan atractivo, con todo él tenía un encanto palpable, un resplandor interno, casi. ¿Un regalo de Helga Hufflepuff quizás? Penso Dumbledore.

"Es muy extraño," dijo el muchacho, "solamente pued0 recordar apenas cualquier cosa sobre mi vida. No puedo incluso recordar a mis padres o si tenía hermanas o hermanos. Todo lo que puedo recordar es que estaba sentando en la parte posterior de un coche, conduciendo abajo de las montañas. Debo haber vivido en las montañas, yo pienso. Recuerdo que estaba en camino la ciudad, para ver a una película, Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban'."

Dumbledore miraba un poco sorprendido esto, pero permitió que el muchacho continuara. "Cuál es así que el deslumbrar es que mientras que no puedo recordar nada de mi propia vida, puedo recordar todo sobre el mundo de Harry Potter, de todos los libros y de películas, e incontables fanfics."

¿"Libros de Harry Potter? ¿Qué me estás hablando? ¿Películas? He oído esa palabra antes… ah, sí, esas cosas móviles divertidas del cuadro que hallazgo de Muggles que entretiene tan. ¿Pero por qué Muggles tendría libros o películas sobre Harry Potter? No saben seguramente nada sobre él."

"Bien, realmente profesor Dumbledore, soy un Muggle. Qué puedo recordar del mundo que vine de, es que no había magos o brujas - y ninguna magia. Esas cosas eran hacen para creer - existieron solamente en historias. El más famoso de esas historias, estaba sobre un muchacho nombrado Harry Potter. Sobre sus amigos, y sus batallas con el señor oscuro, Voldemort, que mató a sus padres cuando él era solo un ¿bebé?"

"Cómo completamente es extraordinario," murmuro Dumbledore, sacudiendo su cabeza, sus cejas que tiran para arriba en el asombro. El universo siempre me sorprende.

"No tienes ninguna idea cómo Harry Potter se ha convertido popular en mi mundo," dijo el muchacho. "Alguna gente se ha obsesionado absolutamente con él y su mundo."

"Y si no me equivoco mucho," dijo Dumbledore que sonriendo hacia él, "eras uno de ellos "¿Si no me equivoco?"

El muchacho cabeceo. Lo habían obsesionado de hecho con Harry Potter y el mundo mágico. Aparte de los libros y las películas y los fanfics sin fin, él podría recordar el pasar de muchas de sus horas el despertar que soñaba despierto sobre ese mundo, imaginándose y deseando que el era parte de eso.

"Profesor Dumbledore," él pregunto cuidadosamente, "piensa es posible, que mi obsesión con su mundo me ha causado de alguna manera a… ¿aparecerme en ella?"

Dumbledore musito por algunos momentos antes de contestar. "La vida es un gran misterio, mi joven amigo. Como yo he dicho antes, nadie realmente sabe qué sucede cuando morimos. Alguna gente cree que nuestra alma reencarna, pasando a ser parte de una vida siguiente. Creen que los pensamientos y los deseos que tenemos durante nuestra vida crean realmente el mundo en el cual somos posteriormente renacidos. Me parece a mí que algo similar pudo haberte sucedido."

"Solamente que eso no tiene sentido," dijo el muchacho. "En primer lugar, uno nace como bebé, no adolescente; y en segundo lugar, este mundo existió ya, así que cómo habría podido crearlo."

"Bien, para contestar a la segunda pregunta primero. Si creamos el mundo que nacemos, de los deseos y de las voliciones de nuestra vida anterior, ese mundo debe ya haber estado en existencia - o no podríamos nacer en el. Sé que se parece como una contradicción, si piensas en tiempo como linear, con los acontecimientos siguiendo uno después del otro."

"Pero, quizás el tiempo no es linear. Quizás antes de que muera soñaré largamente con un mundo pacífico en el cual los hombres y las mujeres han vivido en amor y armonía por los centenares de millares de años - y eso mismo deseo lo hará verdadero, lo trae en existencia, como si hubiera existido siempre. Sí, una idea maravillosa, pienso puede ser que apenas un intento dé - y ese mundo tendrá los dulces más maravillosos, más deliciosos imaginables…."

"Significaría decir, eso si se obsesionan sobre un poco de mundo imaginario y sueña despierto, y toda la gente en él, que sus pensamientos pudieron crear de alguna manera' ese mundo para que sean renacidos después de que ¿mueran?"

"Sí, de hecho. Hay sistemas religiosos enteros de la creencia basados sobre tales ideas."

"Qué hay sobre la respuesta a mi primera pregunta?" preguntó el muchacho. La "gente nace como bebés, pero soy obviamente un adolescente."

"A"," dijo Dumbledore, "quizás debas sentarte." Él agitó su mano para convocar una silla para Rick. "Ves que… no naciste realmente en este mundo… que aquí te enviaron." Él entonces procedió a explicar lo que le había revelado Godric Gryffindor a él en la visión.

Rick acaba de sentarse allí con su boca abierta después de que Dumbledore hubiera acabado. Aunque él no podría recordar nada de las circunstancias personales de su vida anterior, él estaba absolutamente seguro que él había sido un Muggle y nunca había realizado uno acto único de magia. ¿Por qué los espíritus de los grandes brujos y magos de la luz lo habrían elegido, o su espíritu o alma o lo que fuera para una tarea tan importante? Apenas tuvo ningún sentido y él no se sentía especialmente mágico o de gran alcance, así que debe todo ser un error enorme.

¿Él incluso tiene las calidades de la calidad, de la compasión, y del valor que Godric Gryffindor había hablado a Dumbledore? Rick no tenía ninguna idea. Él apenas podría recordar cualquier cosa sobre si mismo en su vida anterior; no igualar lo que él había parecido. Quizás era exactamente la manera que él ahora miraba o quizás era totalmente diferente. Para todos él sabía que él puede ser que haya sido una muchacha. Él no pensó que su nombre había sido Rick Godfry de todos modos. Apenas no se sentía derecho. La única cosa que él podría recordar era su obsesión con el mundo de Harry Potter y entonces él realizó que él debe haber sido un muchacho. Él recordó claramente una infancia con una bruja particular.

Dumbledore sonrió suavemente Rick, pareciéndose entender las dudas y la confusión que batían con su mente. Cogiendo encima la varita de Godric Gryffindor, él se la dio a Rick, diciendo, "quizás esto ayudará a convencerte."

Cuando la mano de Rick tocó la varita era como si un interruptor hubiera sido lanzado dentro de él. Era como si de alguna manera ser conectado con las fuerzas o los seres desconocidos, más allá de su propio cuerpo. Quizás eran los espíritus de los grandes brujos y magos de la luz de la cual Dumbledore había hablado.

No se sentía tanto como si hubieran incorporado su cuerpo, pero más bien su mente y alma se habían ampliado de alguna manera a la fusión con el suyo. Él no podría identificar quién o cuáles eran estas energías o seres. Pero él sentía eso, él podría saber cualquier cosa que sabían o realizan cualquier magia o utilizar cualquier energía que tuvieran, si él la necesitó. Él sonrió y cabeceó a Dumbledore para reconocer que qué él había dicho te a necesidad de hecho verdad.

Dumbledore le dijo sobre acontecimientos recientes en el mundo mágico, de cómo el ministerio de la magia estaba bajo influencia de Lucius Malfoy y de las tentativas únicas Fudge de conservar poder a toda costa.

"La Orden del Fénix es ahora la única cosa que evita que Voldemort y sus mortifagos tomen control total. Pero dedicado como somos, nuestros números son demasiados pocos para soportar las fuerzas de la obscuridad - que son aumento diario - si Voldemort elige una confrontación total."

"¿Qué está parando Voldemort de lanzar un ataque final?" Rick preguntado.

"La profecía," dijo Dumbledore. "Voldemort pasó el esfuerzo mucho que intentaba obtener la profecía completa, pues él sabía solamente la primera partición. Cuando llegó a estar claro que Lucius Malfoy tenía a Fudge y el ministerio en su bolsillo y que la energía de las fuerzas oscuras había llegado a ser casi imparable, decidió, sobre un ámbito desesperado pasado. Permití que Voldemort adquiriera la profecía completa. Va….

_El que está con la energía de vencer al señor oscuro se acerca… llevado a los que tengan tres veces desafío de él, llevado mientras que el séptimo mes muere… y el señor oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá energía que el señor oscuro sabe no… y tampoco que debe morir en la mano del otro para ni unos ni otros puede vivir mientras que sobrevive el otro… la que está con la energía de vencer al señor oscuro nacerá como los séptimos dados del mes."_

Mientras que escuchaba Dumbledore, Rick había puesto la varita de Godric Gryffindor detrás en el escritorio, notando que el efecto de sostenerla no había cesado. Que el tacto inicial había iniciado el acoplamiento con las fuerzas desconocidas, pero no parecía necesario guardar el asimiento de la varita para mantenerla. Rick estaba a punto de preguntar a Dumbledore porqué él quisiera que Voldemort supiera la profecía completa, pero tan pronto como la pregunta apareciera en su mente, tan también, hizo la respuesta.

"Esperabas que se convirtió Voldemort así que obsesionado con la matanza Harry Potter, eso que él te haría su prioridad superior. Él estaría asustado hacer su movimiento final hasta que él estaba seguro que Harry Potter era muerto, planteó de una vez por todas, y no más una amenaza a él. Porque Harry Potter es la única cosa que los soportes entre él y el suyo la mayoría de la meta acariciada, inmortalidad…." dijo a Rick, preguntándose cómo él sabía todo el esto.

"Mi calidad," dijo Dumbledore. "Pareces ser bendecido con una capacidad sin par para Legilimancia, que puede haber venido solamente del mismo MERLIN - para ésos estaban mis mismos pensamientos. Aunque soy altamente experto en el arte de la Occlumancia, los lees perfectamente, sin mi notar. Sugiero que intentes ocultar esta habilidad. Estará muy, muy útil para ti… pero, se sabe, puede ser que te haga algo impopular. La mayoría de la gente se siente muy incómoda en la idea que otra persona puede leer sus pensamientos. Sugiero que aprendas cómo controlar tu Legilimancia y utilizarlo solamente cuando esté requerido. Si no puedes encontrarte vida un poco caótica - estoy seguro que no desearás ser inundado con inhablados pensamientos de cada uno en el gran Pasillo en el desayuno cada mañana."

"Yerra… no," dijo a Rick, sintiendo un poco desconcertada en su invasión involuntaria de la mente del director. "Conjeturo que voy a tener que aprender cómo controlar todas las energías que he recibido, de modo que él los parecer justos la magia normal de un mago de dieciséis años. Pero ¿cómo va a explicar mi repentino aspecto en Hogwarts, señor?"

Dumbledore tenía obviamente sin embargo sobre esto. "En el banquete que da la bienvenida, mañana por la noche, te introducirán simplemente como sexto estudiante del año que esté ensamblando Hogwarts de las montañas alejadas de Nueva Zelandia, donde no hay escuelas de la magia. De tu acento, podrías muy bien ser de esa parte del mundo. Cuando te esten preguntado, dirás que eres un huérfano, traído para arriba por Muggles. Puedes decir que no sabes quiénes son tus padres verdaderos que la manera tú no puede ser remontada o hacer tu historia desafiar."

"Dirás que hace algunos años, un amigo de tus padres adoptivos, que resultaron ser mago muy de gran alcance, reconocieron tus capacidades mágicas, y comenzaron a darte la instrucción privada. Sin embargo, porque había áreas del conocimiento wizarding que él no podía enseñar satisfactoriamente, él decidía te alista en Hogwarts para terminar tu educación mágica."

"Esto ayudará a explicar cualquier capacidad mágica que sorprende que puedas demostrar, particularmente si realizas la magia que no está en el plan de estudios de Hogwarts ni se sabe a tus profesores. También cubrirá cualquier deficiencia inicial del conocimiento en otras áreas, tales como pociones, herbólogia, cuidado de las criaturas mágicas etc., aunque sospecho que puedes resultar ser un aprendizaje rápido."

Rick parecía horrorizado mientras que él realizó cuánto él no sabía que un estudiante que había pasado los últimos cinco años en Hogwarts sabría. Detectando su señal de socorro, Dumbledore seleccionó cuidadosamente un libro grande de un estante.

"Intentemos un pequeño experimento, nosotros, Rick?" él dijo, dando el libro a Rick con una sonrisa que animaba. El "intento al absorbe' su contenido." Rick miraba el tomo enorme en sus manos. Era Hogwarts, una historia'.

Concentrándose en él por un momento, él era repentinamente enterado que él sabía todo lo que estaba en él, como si él lo hubiera estudiado por meses y hubiera memorizado cada palabra y cuadro. "Sorprendiendo," él dijo. "Esto da a lectura rapida' un nuevo significado entero."

"Apenas mientras que pensé," dijo Dumbledore que sonreía, "Rowena Ravenclaw te ha bendecido con su regalo de la lectura de la velocidad del '… mientras que lo llamas."

"Solamente es hora para ti de irse. No quisiera que los profesores de deHogwarts te descubrieran aquí. No es que no los confío en, pero nuestra arma más grande es mantener tus capacidades verdaderas secretas para mientras sea posible; y la mejor manera de hacerlo es ocultarlas de cada uno, profesores de Hogwarts, estudiantes del compañero, incluso Harry Potter. De hecho, especialmente de Harry. Hasta tu tienes que revelarte absolutamente a él."

¿"Pero porqué? La protección Harry será uno de mis objetivos principales. Seguramente puedo ser más eficaz si él sabe."

De "la protección Harry es tu prioridad número uno," dijo Dumbledore. "Desde que el se escapó' con la profecía a Voldemort, la actividad de los mortifagos ha disminuido a los ataques muy ocasionales contra blancos estratégicas. La tengo en la autoridad el bueno que Voldemort no hará su movimiento mientras que Harry todavía está vivo. Harry Potter es todo que están parados entre nosotros y el diluvio de el '."

"Harry ha estado muy enojado y algo inestable desde la muerte de Sirius Black, por la cual él se culpa. Estoy asustado que no he ayudado por cosas que ocultaban de él sobre los años, aun cuando él estaba con el mejor de intenciones. No toy seguro que él me confía en completamente más de largo. Ahora, con su padrino ido, él tiene nadie que él confía en bastantes, para dar vuelta para a la ayuda."

"Ocultar cosas de él era un error… pero quizás revelar la profecía a él era un error incluso mayor," dijo Dumbledore tristemente, dejando hacia fuera un suspiro sentido. "Para ahora él sabe que él debe matar a Voldemort o morir en la tentativa."

"No es el miedo de la muerte que está jugando sobre su mente, porque él es tan valiente un Gryffindor como siempre caminado los pasillos de Hogwarts. Es algo su miedo de fallar el mundo wizarding y siendo responsable de las muertes y de la miseria del untold que serían la cierta consecuencia de la victoria de Voldemort,"

Él agregó. "Este sentido de la responsabilidad es, yo teme, machacando a Harry. Debes convencerlo con hechos - no las palabras que él no está solo que la ayuda es actual, y la victoria sobre las fuerzas oscuras es posibles."

"Donde iré, hasta que la escuela comienza mañana?" Rick pregunto.

"Irás al callejón de Diagon, donde comprarás todas las ropas que necesitarás - incluyendo tus trajes de Hogwarts - tus libros, y otras fuentes de la escuela," dijo Dumbledore, dándote su lista de libros del sexto-año.

"Mientras que estás en flourish y Blotts, sugiero que vayas a la sección del plan de estudios donde encontrarás los textos requeridos para cada año en Hogwarts en un estante separado. Quizás una poca lectura rapida ' puede estar en orden…. Tomarás un cuarto en la caldera agujereada esta noche, y Apparate directamente a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos en la estación kinas cross mañana, alrededor de las diez y media."

"Pero… solamente no tengo ningún dinero del mago; y no sé aparecerme; y qué si no tienen un cuarto libre en el caldero chorreante ?" Rick protestado en alarmar.

"He llevado la libertad de mandar una reservación en tu nombre Tom en el caldero chorreante," dijo Dumbledore en una voz del tranquilizar. "Recordar por favor, Rick: tienes las energías de las brujas y de los magos más grandes que vivieron siempre - pienso que serás sorprendido en tus capacidades mágicas. Por ejemplo, si pones tu mano en tu bolsillo que desea tomar hacia fuera algún Galleons para hacer una compra, soy seguro que las encontrarás siempre en suficiente número allí. Es una capacidad que habrás heredado de mi último amigo, Nicolas Flamel."

"En cuanto a apariciones - todo lo que necesitas hacer es concentrar tu mente encendido dondequiera que desees ser - y estarás allí. Por supuesto, debo advertirte que no estés todavía de una edad legal - ni posees la licencia requerida - apareciente. Te aconsejaría hacerte primer invisible. Entonces, sobre llegada, cuando estás seguro nadie está mirando, tú puede hacerse visible otra vez. Como muchos de las grandes brujas y magos de la luz, tendrás la capacidad de realizar magia sin varita . Para encubrir esto, debes recordar agitar tu varita al hacer magia."

"De hecho, hasta que la escuela comienza, estás conforme al decreto para la restricción razonable de la brujería de menores de edad. En tu proyecto de la mente un protector alrededor de tu cuerpo que es impenetrable a las mentes de otras. Ésta es una habilidad muy avanzada de Occlumancia , de la cual también servirá para protegerte cualesquiera medios el ministerio tiene de detectar magia del menor de edad ." Dumbledore se detuvo brevemente un momento mientras que Rick se cerró los ojos y siguió su instrucción.

"Veo que eres un poco escéptico," dije Dumbledore, sonriendo de modo tranquilizador en Rick. "Soy energías absolutamente ciertas que tienes éstos, y muchas otras, además. Conozco a las brujas y a los magos de la luz que los manifestó, y del mí sé que te han bendecido con él. , Ninguna duda, haber observado durante tu lectura atenta del Hogwarts, una historia' eso no es posible aparecerte o desaparecerte de Hogwarts - sin embargo, pienso que puedes encontrar que no se aplica a ti. Godric Gryffindor poseyó la capacidad de aparecerse , ileso, a través de todas las salas y barreras mágicas - estoy seguro que él ha concedido esta habilidad en ti."

"Hay una cosa final que quisiera agregar: No eres omnipotente - tu magia se limita a las energías que fueron concedidas sobre ti por las grandes brujas y magos de la luz. Por ejemplo, serás totalmente incapaz de realizar magia oscura. Mientras que la naturaleza de tu nacimiento de tus grandes capacidades mágicas son inusuales, decir es lo menos, tu vida en adelante estará conforme a todos los leyes de la naturaleza generalmente de este mundo. No eres inmortal - y no puedes volver a tu existencia anterior. Envejecerás, quizás levantas a familia, y mueres eventual en este mundo, como otras brujas y magos."

"Ésta es otra razón que te aconsejaría que guardaras las circunstancias de tu nacimiento ', y de las bendiciones concedidas sobre ti, un secreto de tanta gente como sea posible. Puesto que te pareces estar al corriente de la historia de Harry Potter, estarás enterado de la carga desagradable que viene con fama."

"Asumiendo ganamos la guerra que viene - y tienes una vida por delante. Si la verdad sobre ti fuera sabida, probablemente encontrarías la fama y la notoriedad, insoportable."

Con eso, el director se levantó a sus pies, y dio la varita de Gryffindor de nuevo a Rick, que la remetió en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de Muggle. Dumbledore amplió su mano, agarrando Rick firmemente, y dicho, las "cosas toman lentamente, tienes mucho aprender. Buena suerte y adiós, por ahora." Rick sonrió a él y Dumbledore conocidos con la satisfacción la mirada de la determinación valiente en su cara, pues él desapareció de su oficina.


End file.
